Hiding in the Rain
by Liloutte
Summary: One sunny weekend, Bella is at home with her love and his loving but crazy family. What will happen to her as a bored Alice invites everyone to play a game of hide and seek? Humor and fluff are ensured. ExB and other canon couples


**Hiding in the Rain**

**Part 1**

A bored Alice was never a good thing. In fact, at times, it could be a terrifying thing. Especially on the weekends. Especially if said weekend was a holiday and all malls were closed. And definitely when that weekend was raining without any thunder, meaning no vampire baseball and a weekend stuck inside. This weekend was in fact, one of those special weekends.

That was why I was holding on with both hands on the seat of my lover's Volvo, refusing to get out of the car. "Bella, sweetheart, come out. I promise Alice won't bite." _I wish_ I thought to myself. Sometimes I think Edward is lying when he says he can't read my mind. His eyes tightened the tiniest bit. He was outside next to my open door in the pouring rain. For once I couldn't make myself feel guilty about the fact he was dripping wet. To think that Edward says I have no self-preservation. Didn't he realize what a danger my best friend could be?

"Bella, you have two options. One you come quietly out of the car and we'll both face Alice's wrath. Or two, Alice runs to your seat and grabs you out by force. You may want to hurry, her patience is wearing thin." The vampire in question was waiting inside at the door of the beautiful Cullen Mansion (It really was impossible to simply call this building a house). I looked through the window and she was practically a blur from all her bouncing of excitement.

I sighed and took hold of my lover's cold hand and gripped it tightly while slowly getting out of the car. He chuckled slightly at my fear. I glared at him but made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Automatically my heart started beating faster than was healthy. He grinned widely (stupid, vampire hearing) and slid an arm around my waist, leading me to his home. Already I started considering his home mine more than my own.

Before I knew it, his hand was on the doorknob and I shut my eyes tightly, afraid of what I was going to see. I heard the door creak open as we stepped inside. I waited. Nothing. Confused, I opened one eye to see all of the Cullens (except for Rosalie, who was filing her nails looking bored) looking at me curiously. Even Alice, whose bouncing had stopped momentarily. Jasper raised one eyebrow at me, questioning my feelings of fear. I looked at his wife and he felt the fear rise. He surprised me by laughing. Hard. His enthusiasm caught on to everyone, especially Emmett. Even Esme couldn't stop her laughter; though the only person who probably knew what was so funny was Edward from reading Jasper's thoughts.

Of course, me being Bella, I blushed three different shades of red which made Emmett laugh even more. I glared at him, which didn't do so much. Everyone's laughter (not counting my bear of a brother) had quieted down by now and Alice stepped on Jasper's foot, most likely to ask what was so funny. He whispered something quietly in her ear and she rolled her eyes at me. I blushed a little and looked down.

"Bella, really, just how crazy do you think I am?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but she interrupted me by quickly saying "Don't answer that." Edward's face was filled with amusement. He led me to one of the loveseats and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, staring at Alice with a worried expression. Edward caressed my hair reassuringly, but his eyes betrayed him along with his lips, tight in a straight line trying not to smile. I glared at him until Alice cleared her throat.

"Okay, now that everyone is _finally _here," she paused to glare at me and my vampire boyfriend. "I have an idea to entertain us!" I held my breath, my heartbeat starting to get faster. Emmett chuckled quietly at me, or as quiet as Emmett could be. "Breathe Bella." Edward whispered to me. I took a deep breath and I waited warily. "A game!" shrieked Alice clapping her hands together. I groaned and hid my face in my hands and Edward anxiously rubbed my back.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" said Alice in a sing-song voice, emphasizing her musical voice. I looked at her warily. "Bella, really, you have no choice. This can be fun, or," started threatening Alice but I interrupted her quickly saying, "Okay! Okay!"

She smiled hugely, her white teeth blinding me for a moment. "Good. Does anyone have any suggestions?" she asked. "Wrestling?" suggested her husband. "Hell, yes!" Encouraged Emmett, knocking fists with his brother, Jasper. I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Bella." "S'okay" I answered nonchalant. "You guys can play and I'll stay safely here away from danger, just watching you," "Bella..." warned Alice. "Fine, fine." I said pouting. So close, yet so far.

"Tag?" suggested Edward. "No! You know you always win!" Exclaimed all four of his siblings. "Just a suggestion," mumbled Edward. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and his glum expression turned into a smile. "You guys can play lovey-dovey later." teased Emmett. His brother glared at him in response.

"There was a game I loved to play as a human child." said Rosalie quietly. I jumped a little in surprise, I barely noticed her presence for once. She was leaning against the wall quietly, gorgeous as always. "Hide and seek." She continued, shrugging, trying to act nonchalant. I could see that inside it meant a lot to her though.

"That sounds good!" I encouraged, grasping at anything that could get her to like me. She smiled timidly and my answering smile was just as small. Alice pursed her lips thoughtfully, "All right. This is a game that we can play at both vampire and human speed... as long as we give enough time to hide of course." She said smugly looking at me; of course, I blushed, causing Edward to smile and Emmett to laugh. "Will five seconds be enough for you?" asked Emmett. I looked at him strangely, "You're... joking, right?" I asked. He looked confused. "Is that too much?" he asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "How about fifty?" suggested Rosalie. I nodded gratefully at her and Edward laughed out loud. "What?" I whispered, though they probably could all still hear me. "Emmett doesn't think he has enough patience to wait that long while hiding." He explained. He chuckled again. "Emmett hates to lose." He continued explaining. Emmett glared at him.

"Okay, here are the rules. We can hide anywhere within the house or its garden area, and the last one to be found is the winner and the new seeker. You have fifty seconds to hide. Sounds good?" said Alice. No one objected. "Okay! I'm first!" she screeched, clapping her hands together.

"But... isn't that cheating?" I asked. Alice glared at me, annoyed that I was interrupting her fun. "What is?" she asked. "Well... you can see the future, Edward can read minds, and you guys can probably all smell me..." She pursed her lips again. "I promise I won't look, you can probably find a place that makes a lot of noise or has a strong smell like the laundry room or something, and Edward can't read your mind so that evens it out for you. Okay?" I nodded. "Good. One, two, three..." she started counting while closing her eyes. Before I could take a breath, Edward took me in his arms and ran vampire speed to God-knows-where. When I opened my eyes it was very dark and very cold. "This is the basement. We store all our old stuff there and only a vampire could easily get out so they won't expect to find you here. Stay here, okay?" he said very quickly, all I could see was his eyes, bright with excitement. I nodded, knowing he'll see me. "Thirty-one, thirty-two!" cried Alice louder, practically yelling so I could hear. Edward kissed the top of my head quickly, I felt a brief breeze, and he was gone.

A few seconds passed and my heart started beating faster. It was very cold in here, not the reassuring cold of Edward's skin though. I started shaking a little in fear, the dark made me feel claustrophobic. It didn't help that whenever I took a step I ran into something and had no idea what it was. I started getting nervous after only thirty seconds. It couldn't take a vampire that long to find a human right? I jumped a few feet in the air when I heard a very loud curse, followed by a slap. My guess was that Emmett had been found. My jump had caused me to hit my head on the very low ceiling. I rubbed my head while wincing trying to ease the pain, but grateful I didn't knock myself unconscious or started bleeding. With my bad luck, this wouldn't have been surprising.

Now I was getting annoyed and impatient. All I wanted was to get out of here and into my soul mate's arms. Unconsciously I had taken a few steps back and my hand brushed something. If felt fuzzy and...hairy. For once I acted like a normal human and screamed at the top of my lungs. Ever since an accident I had as a kid I had a _huge _phobia of spiders. The tiny ones didn't bother me and made me rolled my eyes at the shrieking girls while I got a napkin and put it outside. But the _big _and _hairy _ones, like a tarantula, scared the heck out of me. And right now I wasn't in the mood to recall that story.

Almost immediately, the lights went on blinding for a few moments and causing me to trip into someone's cold arms. My screaming had stopped but it took me a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light. I looked up to pixie Alice saying in a smug voice "Found you." I looked to see what I thought to be a spider and sighed in relief when I saw it was a scarf, one of those feather ones you saw on cliché Broadway shows. Alice raised an eyebrow at my sigh while I got up. I took a look around. The basement was _huge _and they were boxes covering practically every surface of the room. Edward was right, only a vampire could get through this room. It was amazing to look at all the old objects. To my right was a whole wardrobe's full of 80's clothes (where I had touched the offensive scarf) and to my left was a beautiful table most likely dating back from the early 30's. I felt my jaw drop in amazement while Alice chuckled. "Come on, let's get you out of here. I don't think Emmett and Carlisle can hold up Edward much longer."

She met my confused expression and explained. "The moment Edward heard you scream he jumped out of his hiding place," she grinned briefly because of the easy win of 'finding' him, "but I was too quick for him and found you in the basement. There really is only place for two people maximum in this basement, meaning you and me, and there is _no way_ he is getting through my 1967 collection of Dior to get to you while you are fine!" she yelled the last part, probably so Edward could hear. I laughed briefly but quickly stopped at Alice's serious and angry glare. Mental note: never get on Alice's bad side.

I muttered a quick apology and she smiled again. "It's okay. At least _some people understand and apologize_!" she yelled. I grinned at her and she grinned back before easily taking me in her arms. I quickly closed my eyes and only felt a brief breeze before Alice set me down on my feet. I wasn't able to see which room I was in though because I was immediately taken into a comforting circle of arms. I recognized _those _arms. I automatically smiled and buried my head in Edward's chest. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

He then stepped back to take my face in his hands and kissing me softly before leaning his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed when he asked "What happened?" I blushed and he could feel the heat even with his eyes closed. "Bella," he asked questioningly, his beautiful topaz eyes open again. I mumbled "Nothing." I could see he was about to protest but (thankfully for once) Emmett interrupted us by talking, loudly as always, "Okay she's fine, they kiss, fight about who loves each other the most, ya-dia-ya-da. We get it. Now, who won?" I blushed at what he said, it was kind of true... Edward merely glared at him and took me in his arms once again, holding me tightly.

I looked at my surroundings for the first time, we were back in the living room/dining room area where everyone was settled except for Carlisle and Esme. I asked Edward quietly where they went and he whispered back, though everyone could probably hear us, "As you know, Alice and Emmett tend to..."

"Take these games more seriously than they should?" I proposed. He grinned at me briefly, "Exactly, and as to not ruin "our fun" as they say, they spend some quality time together out of the house for once." I nodded. It sounded reasonable to me. After all, every parent went out for a date once in a while. And the 'kids' in this case were definitely old enough to take care of themselves...

Alice interrupted us as she scowled, her lovely face glaring at us. "Are you done yet?" My blush and Edward's scowl answered her. "Thank you. Well, we found Emmett first from his impatience when he started fidgeting," The vampire in question mumbled something that made his wife hit him upside the head. "Then Rosalie came out to hit her significant other when he started cursing," the exquisite blond rolled her eyes as her sometimes-husband who was giving her puppy eyes, "Then Bella screamed and Edward overreacted" ("again" muttered Jasper who quietly shut up at his wife's glare while Edward rolled his eyes at the term "overreacted") "and came out, so Jasper and Carlisle had to hold him back," continued Alice. "So then I came to the basement and found Bella! So Bella won! You're it! ...Bella? Are you okay?" The blood drained from my face. I was supposed to find five vampires at a game of hide and seek. Yeah, that was going to work...

**Author's Note- This was originally going to be a one-shot but this story just kind of spinned on its own! I think if people like it that it will probably be about three chapters long... I got the idea this summer on a rainy day while playing hide and seek with my younger cousins. The last chapter is supposed to be really fluffy and I'm excited about it! Please review, it's the only way I know if people like my stories!!!**

**-Liloutte**


End file.
